


He Never Cared

by dangerousintraining



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kent Parson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousintraining/pseuds/dangerousintraining
Summary: The Aces lose to the Falconers and someone needs to go check on Kent after going AWOL.  Everyone just decides to send Jeff.Just a really little one shot that I wanted to write because I'm sad





	He Never Cared

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i am v sad and wanted sad kent and sorry if its not good, this was all written way too late at night and i just kinda wanted to get it all done and out :)

When Jeff finally decides that someone needs to check in on the captain, he figures it can’t be too bad.  That’d just been knocked out of the finals, their season was done, and it had been Kent’s last shot that that missed, letting the Falconers, of all teams, win and move on.  It had been a couple of days and no one had seen or heard form Kent, the man had mysteriously disappeared.  He had called Kent a few times, as well as a few other guys from the team, the coaches, and now the gm when it was decided that Jeff should go check on him.  He had been silent on social media, something that they had all thought impossible until now, and Jeff was really worried.  He knew Kent had history with Jack Zimmerman, and he was sure losing after Zimmerman scored the winning goal would sting, he just hoped it wouldn’t bee too bad as he approached Kent’s house.  It was small, only Kent and his cat lived there, but it was nice, and he was expecting to need to pull out his spare key his captain had given him long ago, though the door was unlocked.  He slowly pushed it open and frowned as he could heard music coming from the living room and Kent singing loudly along.  As he stepped inside and shut the door, Kit ran to him and started rubbing against his shins, meowing loudly and seeming to try to lead Jeff further in the house.  He stopped as he saw Kent, who hadn’t noticed him yet.

Kent looked a mess.  There was a half drunken and forgotten wine glass on the coffee table and it seemed it was ignored in favor of drinking straight form the bottle, Kent was singing along loudly to some Sia song that Jeff wasn’t sure of, and the Falconers v. Capitals game was playing on his TV while Kent spun around the room, looking like to was trying to dance by himself and still drink at the same time.  Once he got a closer look at Kent, he frowned, seeing dark bags under his eyes and the scruffy beard he still hadn’t shaved, despite complaining about it constantly before they had lost. 

When Kent saw his friend and teammate standing there, he stopped.  “What’re you doing here?” he slurred as he moved to sit on the couch, Kit quickly jumping into his lap and starting to lick his hand. 

“Jesus, Parse, you’re a fucking mess,” Jeff muttered, already going to the stereo and turning it off.  Once he did that, he grabbed the remote and turned off the game so he it was silent in the room.  Kent brought the win bottle to his lips again and took a long sip before Jeff grabbed it from his hands and pulled it away.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kent asked, reaching weakly for the bottle, which was already nearly empty.  He looked up to Jeff and Jeff could see the sadness in those soft green eyes, already filling with tears, like they always did when Jeff found Kent sad and drunk. 

Jeff quickly set the bottle down and sat on the couch, wrapping his arm around Kent and pulling him close, letting his captain dry his eyes into his shirt and begin to cry.  This happened more than either of them liked to admit, and neither of them would ever talk about it, but Kent was glad that Jeff was finally there and would hold him, make sure he was taken care of, though Jeff looked around the room, worried.  He’d never found Kent like this before, and he wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do, or if Kent would even tell him what had been so bad.  They didn’t make it to the play offs every year, and Kent might take it hard, but Jeff didn’t know how to handle Kent grasping at his shirt and drunkenly sobbing now.  Once Kent finished and he would be able to bring him into bed and clean up a bit, he hoped to ask Kent what had happened, but for now, he just held him and listened to his incoherent ramblings, the only thing he was able to understand was a soft, “he never cared, Jeff.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know a lot of stuff happened when they were young so pls dont get mad at me again for one little line said by a drunk guy who never got to talk about his feelings, just let him be sad and misunderstand things


End file.
